


Nothing but Pleasure

by tastefunny



Category: Bjyx, 博君一肖
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25518958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastefunny/pseuds/tastefunny
Relationships: 王一博, 肖战 - Relationship





	Nothing but Pleasure

下午第一节的上课铃已经打过，王一博咽下最后一口雪糕，把木头棍丢进教学楼的垃圾桶，他连跨几蹬上了楼梯，走进教室带上了门。三个吊扇嗡嗡直响，同学们在座位上坐齐，课代表拿来个录音机，说班长，这节课老师让自习练听力。  
王一博把练习书找出来拿上讲台，坐下腿伸直却踢到一个软软的东西。——肖战窝在讲台下面，一米八的高个儿被大大方方叠了三折，看到王一博诧异眼神的瞬间冲对方笑起来，张扬又带着点讨好的意思。  
王一博吓了一跳，差点咬到舌头，他含糊指示课代表把录音机打开播放，沉稳的女声从音响播出，环绕了整个教室上方，课代表回到座位。台下同学们齐刷刷低下头看题，肖战的手摸上王一博的裤裆。  
运动裤的系带被王一博潦草打了个死结，有点难解，肖战费了点力气才捣鼓开，王一博不知道对方玩的哪一出，眼睛直了，小腿肚绷紧了，后背的汗也凉了，脑子里万马奔腾东非草原大迁移。  
先投降的是王一博的内裤，被肖战的唾液濡湿了，羞涩暴露出里面物件，透明的范围慢慢扩大，高中生性器的形状被肖战耐心勾勒，艺术系学生画一幅毕业作品那样的认真仔细。内裤凉凉的发紧，王一博捏着笔听着正经伦敦音，练习册上却戳出很深的洞，他伸手摸到肖战的头，示意对方不要乱动，肖战得逞似的把脸凑得更近，小猫撒娇那样轻轻晃着脑袋，脸颊隔着内裤无邪地蹭他那根玩意。  
这他妈的。王一博闭了闭眼，咽了下口水。听力磁带悠悠转动，无比平凡的单词顺着耳道透进两人身体，沾上暗处的沸腾情欲，又随着每一个毛孔的通透呼吸传回神圣的课堂。课堂有人专注看题做题，有人则被热风一吹昏昏欲睡，没有人抬头注意到他们。王一博松开肖战头发，顺着脖颈摸进对方单薄�t恤，手指曲起，拇指无意识地摩挲着皮肤。肖战不紧不慢不受人管，牙齿隔着内裤划过王一博阴茎，殷红的舌尖露出来舔过去。钝钝的酥麻沿着性器上爆起的青筋爬上脊背，王一博喘出一口粗气，眼球憋的发红，紧锁着眉头盯着习题看，不敢看教室有没有同学注意到他们，更不敢看讲台下这见不得人的勾当。  
肖战没有让他等很久，门牙叼住王一博内裤边向外拉扯，另一只手探进去。白色布料被扒开，硬挺的阴茎傻楞楞地杵在肖战眼前。十七岁，肖战眨了眨眼睛，舔一根融化了的雪糕那样从根部捋上去，又一口含住吐着晶亮液体的龟头，左右转动着脑袋，舌尖钩子一样划过软沟，感觉对方又变大了些，褶皱被撑开龟头完全露出，肖战伸手握住阴茎，扶直了往自己嘴里送。  
敏感的尖端碰到粗糙的舌苔，却是最舒服的按摩。肖战鼻息间都是高中生胯间的汗味和腥气，嘴巴里咸咸的，他缩着喉咙混合自己唾液咽下去，慢慢撸动王一博阴茎，弯曲手指盘住王一博根部囊袋，粉笔把指节磨出一层薄茧，拂过去像小猫的肉垫。位置的限制导致他并不能全部吞入，只能尽力找到合适角度再小动物拱食那样拱进去，合不上嘴又来不及吞咽，大量口水就顺着流下去，痒痒地刺激着。他觉得费劲，就松开口重新含住顶端，唇肉紧密环住对方软沟，小孩吃糖似的含着玩。舌头就着一腔温热液体反复搅着，舌尖戳着顶端小孔细细抖动，牙齿偶尔擦过，又痛又痒。  
王一博喘着粗气只敢进不敢出，低头看到肖战挺直的鼻梁山脊一般随着动作晃悠，垂着的眼睛上睫毛颤颤巍巍要跳舞。肖战弄了一阵子就扶住根部，又把整根含住吞吐，他嘴巴酸了控制不住唾液，只能任由里面泛滥成灾。一下顶深了，肖战没忍住要干呕，舌头急促地往后缩，嗓子眼的软肉一股股挤压着王一博的龟头，口腔内壁的细小凸起紧紧擦过马眼。快感层层叠加，浑身血液都往那一处涌，从肖战口腔里烧起滚烫的火，卷着火舌舔遍王一博全身，他握着笔的指节捏的青白，另一只手掐在肖战肩头，隔着t恤在皮肤上按出白色指印。  
最后一丝理智也断裂消失的时候，触电的感觉从那一点弹起，直直窜进王一博后脑勺。像一记迟到的耳光，因为忍了太久只剩下异常的麻。肖战没有动。他一声也不吭，讨债似的狠狠抵住王一博小腹，嘴巴含住了一滴都不许流出来。  
不知道过了多久，他慢慢退出来，喉结上下动着往里咽，闭着嘴皱起眉头，无声地咳嗽。  
这段余韵仿佛有一个世纪，王一博双腿都有点打哆嗦，肖战安慰着抚上去，感觉对方平静些许，才忍不住抬头看一眼。蓝白色的夏季校服透出对方身体轮廓，少年肌肉绷紧，似乎摸上去比平时还要硬，垂着的左手虽然泄了力，手臂上的青筋仍然鼓着，指尖偶尔不受控制地抽动一下。夏天的风吹进明亮教室，吹干肖战后背前胸的热汗，把两人间的原始气味带回炎热自然。  
肖战疯起来不要脸不要命，被风一吹倒冷静过来，这才觉得自己在讲台下面跪了大半节课浑身都疼，脖子僵了一动也动不得，满肚子精液晃晃荡荡，喉头泛着黏腻腥气还有点恶心。不知道该怨谁，他恨恨地掐一把王一博大腿。  
大部分同学的练习书上写了满满一章，王一博的却是清清白白，只有几道不明意义的点戳，把这场英语老师给落后学生的额外服务永远刻在了王一博高中生活的每寸空气里。

又他妈和别人落下一节课，王一博被掐了才回过神懊恼地想。  
下课铃快要响了，下节，是体育课。


End file.
